utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yua (Nanatsuki) Oogami
Bio Personality: Yua is very intelligent, smart and easily adaptable to her environment, knowing how to make good use of everything she has in hands and potential so that she can survive anywhere and also captivate others with smooth talk while still being very friendly and kind. She might be quite crafty because of it. With her big curiosity, however, it may be a problem for others since it allows her to trick others into doing something she wants just to ease her tremendous interest, sometimes being haughty because of that trait of hers. As easily noticed before, she isn't one to really care about righteousness and will often be selfish, doing only what she feels like doing. Since she only does whatever she wants and doesn't really care about her surroundings, she can also be pretty forgetful, not even remembering to bear a grudge or the faces of those she once met. Sometimes she will even forget a friend's name though still recognizing them. This moon rabbit isn't one to give excuses though she also is unlikely to reflect on her own errors after admitting she was in the wrong. Being pretty easily excitable, she often talks a lot when triggered and ends up being tactless sometimes, being often seen as rude even. As easily she gets like this, she can also be brought to getting sick of something rather easily, losing interest in something she loved after one week or so, depending on what it is. There are only a few things that make her feel forever interested. Yua is very stubborn and inflexible as well, being rather forceful about her own opinions on others. Unexpectedly, she is rather a ductiful person. She doesn't make promises or compromise her to something, but when she does, it is certain that she will accomplish it. Background: Yua was born on the moon in a relatively average mochi-maker family. Like any other moon rabbit, her life path was carefully prepared in order for her to, like her family, learn from her progenitors and be able to create a delicious mochi alongside with the chinese rabbits that worked on medicine. One day Yue Lao visited the moon rabbits and that was when Yua got to know the one who had a similar name to hers. She befriended him and got him to teach her about the red thread of fate and how he was able to touch it. Half by curiosity and half, impudence, she started to want to play with it, disobeying Yue Lao’s orders of never doing so. Thus, from the moon she was kicked and eventually left for Earth, where she would be until her punishment was over if she learned how to behave. Unfortunately, instead of it being a curse for the rabbit, she started to play around with that string and make use of her similar name to the god to gain fame of matchmaker and break-up girl while being able to hide her ears with magic. Until now she never returned to the moon. Character Design Hair color: Pink with white and purple fringe. Eye color: Golden. Dress: Black with red end. Kimono: Short skirt kimono with long sleeves. Yellow and pink. Legs: Thigh-high thin stocking with golden start. Feet: Ankle cloth and black shoes with red sole. Other: 3 Earings, 1 of them being the symbol of her family. Nationality: Japanese/Moon person (?) Quotes *「私の名前は大上結愛。何があなたの運命な人?見せてあげる。。。」 Translates into: "My name is Yua Oogami. Who is your fated person? I’ll show you..." *「ふふふ。。。私の可愛い弟~いじめてあげる！」 Translates into: "Huhuhu… My cute little brother~ I’ll bully you!" * 「双子だよ。。。それでもあいつは本当に弱い。 それもう、あいつはちょっとうるさい。」 Translates into: "We are twins… And even so he is weak. And also, he is noisy." Voice Configuration Recommended flags: B0H0g-3 Recommended resampler: Moresampler '''VCV encoding: '''Hiragana Trivia *Has a twin brother named Kohaku. *Has no plans to go back to the moon. *A travaller, thus remains quite friendless. *Known as Matchmaker or Break-Uper Usage Clause & Others On Yua and Rules section: https://seven-moon-rabbits.weebly.com/ Concept ART Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:Multipitch VCVs Category:Multipitch VCV Banks Category:Female Voicer